Stolen Wings
by segfault
Summary: After a dramatic turn of events, Lucas has lived isolated from all of his former friends for over a year, until his mother Karen and his little sister Lilly come back to town and inspire him to try and put his life back on track.
1. Chapter 1 Back Home

**Chapter 1 – Back Home**

It was almost 1:00am when he finally realized that it won't happen tonight. The blinking cursor, staring at him from the top-left corner of an empty page, was driving him crazy. Every morning he woke up hoping that today will be different; that today the inspiration will finally come back. Sometimes he woke up, trying to remember his dream, so sure that it held the key idea for his third novel. But the more he was trying to remember, the vaguer the images were becoming. He finally closed the notebook, grabbed his basketball and stormed out of the house. There was only one place, where he could put away the frustration and gather his thoughts.

Approaching the River Court he heard the familiar sound of a bouncing basketball and realized that someone was already there, which was strange given the hour. He came closer but still wasn't able to recognize who it was. He knew almost everyone, who played at the River Court, but this guy was not one of them. The stranger was at least 6'5" tall and very well built. He stopped and watched the guy play for a while, but after a fantastic shot, way behind the three-point line, he approached.

"Nice jump shot."

"Yeah, I know. You're Lucas Scott, right? The Ravens' coach."

"I used to be. I haven't seen you around. Who are you?"

"Taylor Johnson. My friends call me TJ. I just moved here from LA with my folks."

"You don't seem too happy about it. "

"No offense, man, but this town looks dull. What do you do for fun around here anyway?"

"None taken. There are a few nice clubs in town that you might want to check out, but nothing fancy. And you've already found my favorite spot." Luke pointed at the court.

"I figured." He smiled "Well, nice to meat you, Lucas Scott. I guess I'll see you around.

"Already leaving?" Luke was actually disappointed.

"Yeah, man, it's late. Got school tomorrow."

"So you go to Tree Hill High? You look older." He was genuinely surprised.

"Yup, senior year. Which reminds me, can you help me get in the team?"

"Not really. Me and the coach… it's a long story, but you're better off without my help. You shouldn't have any problems though, just go and show them your game."

"Okay, thanks, man. See you around."

"Yeah… see you around."

Finally alone, Lucas realized that he was no longer in the mood for basketball and headed home. Walking down the street, he caught himself thinking about TJ. There was something about this kid's game that looked vaguely familiar. He liked him. Most of the kids, who played at the River Court, were not very talented, but loved the game and reminded him of the time, when he and his friends were the "kings" there. Yes, those were good times. Basketball was always a huge part of his life, but what he missed the most were the days before he joined the Ravens. When Basketball was just the game he loved, nothing more – nothing less. It was so simple back then – the game, his friends, Haley, his mom. It was so much easier to define happiness back then. He didn't really regret joining the Ravens, but realized that this was the one single moment in his life, that had defined so much of what and who he had become and triggered a wave of events that had influenced not only his life, but the lives of so many others around him. Precisely these events had inspired him to write his first novel – "An Unkindness of Ravens", published almost five years ago. Lost in his thoughts, Lucas almost didn't see the two figures, sitting on the stairs.

"You might be a famous novelist now, but locking me out of my own house?"

"Mom! Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?"He grabbed her and hugged her just like the countless times she had, when he was little.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" The little girl was rubbing her eyes, still half-asleep.

"Oh, don't be like that, munchkin. You know you are my favorite sister, right?" He lifted her and started tickling her.

"But you only have one sister!" Managed to say the girl, giggling. She was completely awake now.

"Okay, you two, that's enough for now. Lucas, stop it or you'll be the one putting her to sleep." She tried to keep her voice tough, but was way too happy to pull it off so it had little if any effect.

"But I'm not sleepy, mummy."

"We'll see about that. Now let's go in. It's getting cold."

"Oh, sorry about the locks, mom. It's kind of a long story."

I'm sure it is and I'll be happy to hear about it in the morning, but we are both tired. It was a very long flight."

"Why didn't you call? I'd have come to pick you guys up at the airport."

"I tried, but apparently the line is disconnected and so is your cell."

"Oh… right. Another long story."

"Yeah, yeah. Dare I assume that our room is still intact?"

"Sure it is."

"Okay, good night, Lucas."

"Good night, mom, welcome home. You too, munchkin, sleep tight."

"Come on, Lilly, it's way past your bad time."

He kissed them and went to his room. For the first time in many weeks, he felt it again. Very faint, like it was coming from a great distance, but it was there; this almost forgotten feeling, he thought he was no longer able to experience. Maybe it was always there; maybe he just wasn't allowing himself to feel it for so long; maybe seeing and holding his mother and his little sister again had unlocked something in his heart. He finally fell asleep and dreamt the way he used to. A beautiful dream which he was sure he would remember in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 We Are Family

**Chapter 2 – We Are Family**

"Wow, you are up early."

"Yeah, I was just trying to compensate for last night."

"Pancakes, fruits, muffins… Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like those long stories of yours?"

"Don't worry, mom. Everything is fine. Perhaps a bit different, but fine."

But it wasn't fine and they both knew it. Karen knew her son better than most parents ever get to know their children. Even as a teenager, when parents are the least likely confidants, he had let her be the voice of reason. There was this great connection between them and she was thankful for it, although she hardly ever understood it. Perhaps Dan's mistakes had contributed a lot. The fact, that for many years in his youth, it was Karen and Lucas against the world. But whatever the reasons, the connection was always there. She had gotten used to it and taken it for granted for so long, and now it was gone. She looked at him and realized how much he had changed and how different his life was. He seemed so distant and unreachable now.

"So what's with all the phones being disconnected? Since when bestselling authors can't pay their bills?" She smiled.

"Oh, you know how it is, the whole celebrity thing. With all the fans calling, I could hardly sleep, let alone work."

"Somehow I doubt it. How would they even get your number?" He was obviously lying so she decided to tease him a little.

"Nice try, mom. So tell me, are you guys back for good?"

"Probably. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I feel really tired. And Lilly is starting school soon, so it's time to go back to normal… for all of us."

"Good luck with that. Normal is not what it used to be around here. It hasn't been for a long time"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you could bring me up to speed…"

"What's for breakfast?" Lilly had just walked in, still in her PJs.

"Good morning to you too, munchkin", Luke smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, mom is kicking in her sleep"

"We'll see what we can do about that. Now go dress and brush your teeth", when Lilly left the room he added, "I can't believe how fast she's grown. She's adorable."

"She is, isn't she?" He could tell how proud she was with Lilly.

"I think she's old enough to have her own room."

"Maybe, but we don't have any extra rooms, Lucas."

"Not in this house", he winked at her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well… I kinda bought the Johnsons' house when they left town."

"When did that happen?"

"A few months ago. I managed to cut a deal before they even put it on the market. It's much bigger than this one and is even closer to school. What do you think?"

"I… don't know what to say." She was speechless. "But if you bought a bigger house, why are you still living here?"

"Didn't really need it until now. So do you think you can manage living under _my_ roof?" They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lilly had scooped her hair up in a pony-tail and was wearing a sleeveless blue dress.

"Wow, Lilly, when did you learn to make your hair like that?"

"Mommy thought me. Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous, munchkin. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is then. Honey?"

"Yes, please."

"Good, polite, beautiful… Mom, who is this girl and what have you done to my sister?" He was smiling.

"Lucas!" – Karen was enjoying every second.

"Okay, okay… just kidding. She's just so grown up. So, what are my two favorite girls doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could babysit Lilly for a few hours, I have a few things I need to do in town."

"Sure, no problem. We'll go out and have some fun, right munchkin?"

"Right" said Lilly with her mouth still full.

"Thanks. And in the afternoon we might go check that new…."

"Hey, let's keep it a surprise, okay?"

"Keep what a surprise?" Lilly was very curious.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see. Are you finished with those pancakes?"

"Yup, I'm full."

"OK, let's go. Bye, mom."

"Bye, mom."

"See you later, kids. Be good…"

Karen watched them leave, laughing and joking and for the first time in months felt home. It was not the town or the house, but watching her children together. She knew Lucas was not telling her everything, but was willing to fight through his shell and back into his life. He had gone through some rough times before, but this time it was different. She could feel how much the events of the past few years had affected and changed him. Looking into his eyes earlier, she had felt something familiar, although she couldn't recognize it at the time. But now she remembered – it was the same feeling of quiet desperation that she experienced every time she read the last pages of his second book.


	3. Chapter 3 Casual Encounter

**Chapter 3**** – Casual Encounter**

It had been a while since the last time Lucas Scott was just taking a walk in the city. For months he preferred the comfort of his own house and avoided the streets of Tree Hill, especially during the day. Sometimes, late at night, he would go for a short run on the beach in a desperate attempt not to think about anything and anyone. But it was all different now. Holding his little sister's hand, he realized that being around people is not so frustrating anymore.

"So, little sis, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's get some ice cream!"

"Okay, no problem."

"Hey, Lucas, wait up."

"Hey, TJ, what's up?" Luke was glad to see a familiar face.

"Not much. And this is?" He looked curious."

"Oh, sorry, TJ, this is Lilly. Lilly – TJ."

"It's nice to meet you, TJ. Wow, you're tall!"

"Yeah, I am", he smiled, "So, Luke… is she your…"

"She's my sister, TJ."

"Oh, of course she is. I didn't mean to say… I mean you're too young to be…"

"It's OK, TJ. You can stop mumbling now." He was genuinely amused by TJ's assumption, but decided to let it go. Lilly looked a lot like him and considering the age difference, it was an honest misunderstanding.

"Lucas? Lilly?" He knew this voice. For so many years it was the voice of friendship and support for him, before it became the voice of his worst prosecutor. For a split second he felt like just leaving, but it was neither rational, nor possible at this point, so he quickly discarded the thought and turned around to face her.

"Hi, Haley", was all he was able to say at this point.

"Aunt Haley!" On the exact opposite side of emotions, Lilly sounded truly excited.

"Hey, princess! Wow, you look so grown-up and so gorgeous! When did you come back?"

"They arrived last night." Lucas interrupted.

"I see. And who is this?" She was looking at TJ.

"I'm TJ. I'm new." He introduced himself.

"Haley. Haley Scott."

"It's a pleasure, Haley."

"Actually I'm pretty sure that you should be calling her Mrs. Scott, TJ. She's one of your teachers."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." TJ looked pretty confused again.

"You're going to Tree Hill High?" She sounded intrigued.

"I start Monday, Mrs. Scott, senior class."

"That's good. So I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you in the coming months. How did you and Lucas meet anyway?"

"Oh, there's this basketball court down the river. We met last night."

"That's interesting. I didn't realize that…"

"…that I'll have the nerve to show up at the River Court again?" Lucas' patience was running out.

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what I meant", her tone turned stone cold, "But I guess that I shouldn't be surprised. It's you after all, we should have learned our lesson by now and expect the unexpected." The arrow hit the target.

"Saint Haley, ladies and gentlemen, everyone's moral compass."

"Grow up, Lucas, I might have made some mistakes, but I was not the one who screwed up and ran away, instead of facing the consequences…" She returned the hit angrily.

"I've been facing the consequences for over a year, Haley. What did you expect me to do? Leave town?"

"No! I expected you to at least try to apologize to the people you hurt, Lucas. And it's a very long list. But no, it was way easier to just go to your house, disconnect the phones and shut the door for everyone." They were both shouting.

"I might own a lot of people an apology, but I don't see how you're one of them. You were the one who decided to take sides against me, with everyone else."

"There were no sides, Lucas. You screwed up and you hurt the people who loved you the most. And yes, I was one of those people, because you disappointed me more than anyone ever has. You used to be a good person, Lucas; you were my son's godfather for crying out loud. And if you think that disappointment doesn't hurt then you are even more screwed up than I thought!" Her anger was now replaced by deep frustration.

"Stop it! What's the matter with you two? Lucas, your sister is crying." They were both so caught up in the argument that they didn't realize that a crowd of people was now staring at them and Lilly was crying in TJ's arms.

"Oh god… Lilly, I'm sorry, honey. Please, don't cry. Me and aunt Haley just had an argument. Come on, please…" Lucas hugged her tight, feeling that she was still crying.

"Come on, people, go on, nothing to see here. The show's over." TJ was waving at the crowd.

"Lilly, honey, I'm sorry. It's just that I was upset with Lucas and when grown-ups get upset, they argue. We are both sorry." Haley caressed her hair.

"But why were you so mean to each other?"

"We were just upset, munchkin. I made a mistake a while ago and I never apologized to aunt Haley, so she got mad at me."

"So why don't you just apologize now so you can make up and she can be my aunt Haley again?" He looked into Lilly's teary eyes and realized that he didn't have an answer for her. Her innocent logic was undeniable.

"I am sorry, Haley; for everything; I really am. And yes, I know it's too late and I can't fix what happened, but I don't want it to affect your relationship with Lilly… or mom for that matter. They didn't do anything wrong and don't deserve our problems to affect them."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. But you're right; this has gone way too far and is now affecting other people. Jamie misses his uncle Lucas too and so does your brother."

"So you forgive each other and everything is okay now?" Lilly was excited.

"It's not so simple, princess. Me and Lucas have a lot of problems to deal with, but you know what, it doesn't matter, because no matter what happens, you'll always be my favorite niece, deal?"

"But I don't want you to be mad at each other anymore." The smile was gone again.

"Perhaps we won't be. We'll just have to sit and talk about it, like adults do when they have problems, right Lucas?" She looked at him and added: "As a matter of fact, I was thinking that you and Lucas could come to dinner at our house tonight. You can play with your cousin Jamie, while we work things out. What do you think?"

"That's great! We'll go, right?" Lilly's face was shining with hope and excitement.

"I don't know…" Lucas was very confused by this development.

"It's time to make a choice, Lucas. Consider this a second chance. Remember, it's not just about you and me; you said it."

"Come on, Luke, I really wanna go!"

"Alright, we'll come." He surrendered.

"Awesome!" Lilly hugged him and gave Haley a smile of gratitude.

"It's settled then – seven o'clock, our place. I assume you remember where we live." But she instantly regretted the final remark and added "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's fine. I guess I deserved it. Well, see you at seven."

"Yes, seven. I have to go now. Bye, Lilly."

"Bye, aunt Haley" Lilly hugged her goodbye.

"Okay, munchkin, how about that ice-cream I promised you earlier?"

"Sure. Are you coming, TJ?"

"I don't know…" He was surprised and confused.

"Come on, man, no more drama, I promise" Luke smiled.

"Well, I have nothing better to do anyway. Let's go."

"Excellent!" Lilly sounded pleased.

"I guess it kinda sucks for me, being the new guy. What was that all about?"

"It's a very long story. You'll hear all about it, if you stick around long enough. Every town has its own drama, you know."

"So I've heard." They were both smiling, but for very different reasons…


	4. Chapter 4 If I Could Turn Back Time

**Chapter 4 – If I Could Turn Back ****Time****…**

It was a beautiful July morning in Tree Hill – clear skies, slight breeze, wafting the reeds and carrying this calm and comforting feeling of lightness and optimism. She looked out of the window and watched the dozens of people whose only task was to make the best day of her life really perfect. Like most women do, she had dreamt for this day her entire life and it seemed that it would be everything she ever imagined and even more. The preparations had started yesterday, but now everything seemed to be put in its place. The chairs were arranged in perfect rows, the arch was exactly where it was supposed to be, even the priest was already there, reading his book and mumbling incoherently under his nose. She looked at the clock and her heart immediately started beating faster. "It's really happening. Just thirty more minutes!" she thought. It was time for the final preparations. Actually everything was already taken care of an hour ago, so all she could do until the ceremony began was to look at herself in the mirror and wait for the wedding planner to give her the sign. She was just about to open another Coke, when someone knocked and the door opened.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Not bad." She smiled.

"Not bad? Lindsey, you are supposed to be the happiest girl in town right now!"

"I know, but I'm so excited that I barely feel anything else right now."

"You're gonna be fine, I promise. Your dad here yet?"

"I don't know and I'm actually starting to get worried."

"Okay, I'll go look for him. You just stay here, be gorgeous and don't worry about anything."

"Thanks, Hales. You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it, that's what maids of honor are for, right?" She hugged her and went out to look for her father. Alone again, Lindsey continued admiring her beautiful white gown, while the first guests were already arriving and being seated.

---

Not very far from all this excitement, also alone, a young man in an Armani tuxedo was staring at a half-empty glass of scotch and half a dozen missed calls on his cell phone.

_"There is a tide in the affairs of men,_

_Which taken at the flood, leads to fortune;_

_Omitted, all the voyage of their life_

_Is bound in shallows and in miseries."_

He often quoted Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar" when faced with a difficult choice in his life. Sometimes the solution was simple or one that could be taken back later, but more often than not the right path was not as easy to find. All his life he had struggled with those decisions, hoping that in the process, he would become the best version of himself, the best person he could possibly be. And now, looking back, he was still haunted by the ghosts of past mistakes, baring overwhelming insecurity and self doubt. Had he missed his tide? And if he had, when did it happen? There were many significant moments and decisions which had changed him and defined his path, but which was _the one_?

"What the hell, man? You look like hell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing… and everything", Lucas didn't look at him, still staring at his glass.

"Whatever's going on, you'd better put on a brave face and forget about it today. If you show up at your own wedding looking like this… well, there might be no wedding at all."

"Maybe there shouldn't…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence, terrified by the thought.

"What? Dude, talk to me, what's going on with you?"

"Am I doing the right thing, Nathan? I mean getting married."

"Getting married or getting married to Lindsey?"

"It's the same thing, isn't it?" his tone became sarcastic.

"It's Peyton, isn't it? You've got to stop doing this to yourself, Luke. A beautiful woman is dressed in white and is ready to marry you. It's time to move on", he looked at his watch, "And speaking of time, you have five minutes to put yourself together if you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Okay, little brother, I'll meat you outside."

"Five minutes, Lucas." Nathan was just about to push the handle when someone else opened the door.

"Speak of the devil… Why am I not surprised?" He looked at her with contempt.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you." Hearing her voice was like a cold shower. Suddenly his fears took shape and a cold chill instantly ran through his body.

"You picked hell of a time, Peyton", Nathan was annoyed, "Actually hell is exactly where you should go…"

"Give us a minute, Nate, I'll be right out."

"Luke…" Nathan was confused.

"I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."

"Whatever, man, but this is a very bad idea." But he realized that nothing he said would make a difference at this point. "Five minutes."

Lucas watched her close the door after Nathan left, trying to cast aside the hurricane of emotions, which had completely taken over his mind. Every second felt like eternity, every emotion was like a torch, leaving a burning wound as it was replaced by the next one – stronger and more painful.

"Why are you here?" He finally broke the silence.

"You can't do this, Lucas, not after yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday was a terrible mistake and I wish I could take it back." He was using all his strength, trying to remain calm.

"But you can't, can you? Isn't this why you are here? You know this wedding is a mistake, Luke." Hope was glowing in her eyes and in the sound of her voice, but her plea crashed into a wall of anger:

"Stop it! You have no right to walk in here and tell me that! You lost that right a long time ago."

"I know, Lucas and I really tried to let go; you have to believe me, I tried. But you once told me that we don't chose who we love and you were right, my heart belongs to you, it always has and always will…" The first tear was slowly running down her cheek.

"Love was never the problem between us. It's always been the pain we end up causing each other."

"Yes, we were young and we made some mistakes, but that's all in the past now. It's up to us to learn from those mistakes and never repeat them. We can make it happen for us again, Luke, I know we can…" As hope was quickly turning to desperation, her voice sounded much softer.

"But isn't that exactly what we did yesterday – the same mistake we made in a motel room so many years ago, when I was with Brooke? The only difference is that we are no longer in high school and I cheated on the woman I'm about to marry today." His voice was filled with anger, but his eyes were telling a different story. He was confused and off balance.

"Perhaps what we did seems wrong and unfair, but can you honestly tell me that it didn't feel right at the same time? It felt natural and safe… for the first time in four years I wasn't scared and confused…" She tried to hold his hand, but he quickly pulled away and delivered the next blow:

"And that's the big difference between us, because I've never been more scared in my life, Peyton. You can't even begin to imagine the pain you caused me in that hotel room. That's what felt right for me, standing before you on one knee, wanting to be with you forever. Your reaction at that moment hurt me more than anything or anyone ever could…"

"Lucas…" Her vision was now blurred from tears and her voice sounded more like a whisper.

"No! You wanted to talk about right and wrong, you came in here, telling me that I was making a mistake. You were the biggest mistake in my life, Peyton, you! Ever since the first time you rejected me when I told you how I felt. Maybe I should have listened to you back then and just left it alone… left you alone. Nothing good came out of it anyway... nothing but pain." She couldn't believe how much sorrow was hidden behind the tone of his voice. She reached for the last drops of strength in a desperate attempt to turn the tide:

"How can you say that? We had something beautiful, something special. Being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was you who showed me what true happiness feels like. Your love for me saved me when I thought there was no hope." But she had already seen the answer in his eyes.

"It can't always be about you, Peyton. What about my happiness? What about my heart? Yes, all I wanted was for you to be happy, for us to be happy… and you took that away from me when you broke my heart. You made sure I'll never feel like that again. I offered you everything that I was and I didn't ask for anything in return; anything, except for you to love me the way I did…"

"Luke, I never meant for this to happen. What I said that night in the hotel…" She was barely speaking now, choking with tears…

"I don't want to hear it, Peyton. I just can't do this anymore. It's time for you to leave. I want you out of my life."

"Lucas…" She couldn't finish. The look in his eyes had suddenly changed. She couldn't read anything in them anymore. It was like all emotions were now gone, replaced by emptiness and this scared her more than anything he could say to her.

"Leave! Leave!" And she did, because she knew there was nothing left to fight for…

---

It was a beautiful July afternoon in Tree Hill. The empty chairs and the lonely arch were all that was left to remind of what happened. The caterers, the guests and the mumbling priest were long gone. People were gathering on small groups all over town and whispering quietly between themselves, speculating on what had happened. Everyone was shocked and left in disbelief, except maybe those few, close enough to the couple, who were able to understand the reasons behind today's events. A young woman in a beautiful wedding gown was sitting alone in the back of a white limousine with red teary eyes, hoping to wake from the nightmare of the happiest day in her life…

**xxx**


End file.
